Star What?
|director = The Imperial Ghost |previous = The Many Faces of Isolation |next = Finale, Part One}} Star What? is the ninth televised episode of Spaced Out. It first aired on May 20th 2017. Plot And now it's time to ask the quintessential question. Can you make a Star Wars parody? Transcript episode begins as the sun starts to rise on a planet as SPONGEBOB SPONGERUNNER gets out of a hut on a sand planet. SpongeBob: Welcome... to the planet of dreams... it's a place that we bodly go where no one wants to go... fly past his head... TOM KENNY as Cpt. SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, DENISE MILANO as Vice Cpt. LILITHENA, ROGER BUMPASSS as Passenger. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES, CAROLYN LAWRENCE as SANDY "SANDRA" CHEEKS and MR LAWRENCE as SHELDON J. PLANKTON. the camera zooms past the Time Vortex as we see "The Death Patty" as DARTH KRABS is sitting around. We then cut back to SpongeBob and his wife, LILITHENA are sitting down having their dinner. SpongeBob: So... how long till the team gets set up? Lilithena: Not long... He'll finish soon enough. then gets a text on her new futuristic device in her pocket. Lilithena: Oh no, Wesley Crush has given me a text. SpongeBob: Still hate that kid. Lilithena: Right, let's go... SpongeBob: Are you sure? Lilithena: It's an adventure and a half for us, come on... We don't want to miss it! is dragged out of the place. SpongeBob: Lilly... I know you're all for adventure. But... can we just leave it for a while? Lilithena: If you want this war to end... come with me. takes him to the SH Iterprise. SpongeBob: The name's good. Lilithena: That's not what's better. We have a crew... enter onto the ship as the captain, Adam... (or the writer of the episode) is on it whilst a couple of others, including Jasbre202 as a vice-captain of some sorts. TIG: Hello again... I believe we met at the ambassador's party. Now, that was a night to remember. Jasbre202: Yes, Adam... It was. TIG: You can say that again... Actually, can you... I wasn't listening. Jasbre202: Never mind... gets the ship going as fighter ships start to follow the Iterprise. TIG: Oh damn it.... We're going to fighter mode. I'll get down on laser number one. Someone needs to get onto number two. SpongeBob: I'll do it... Jasbre202: YOU HAVE TO HAVE SOME EXPERTIES. Also, I have a note... opens it. Jasbre202: Timothy Semen died... 5 YEARS AGOOOOOoOOOO!! SpongeBob: Shouldn't you already know that? Jasbre202: I just forgot after time. SpongeBob: Never mind... I'll just get onto the second laser now. TIG laser number one: Come on!!! of the laser numbers are now filled with people as they look for the fighter ships as they shoot them down. SpongeBob laser number two: Was that it? THAT WAS AWESOME.... TIG laser number one: Don't fret to yet kid. This is only the beginning of our misfortune. SpongeBob laser number two: What's next then? TIG laser number one: The Darth Patty... lights are turned off. TIG laser number one: Turn the light back on... Jasbre202: I can't! The emergency light power is off. Lilithena: I'll get it back... I know kinda what to do. leaves the room. TIG: Are you sure she can fix up the lighting system? SpongeBob: Our home's built on a personal power box... built by her... she has a gift, you see. A gift of repairing. on the Death Patty. Darth Squid: I can feel a great disturbance... but it's probably just the atmosphere again... It changes all the time... but maybe, not like this. Officer Plankton: How come I'm not the villian? Darth Squid: Sorry Plankton, you broke the fourth wall... which means it's time for the TRAP for you... is dragged off by miniature guards, kicking and screaming the whole way. Darth Squid: He was promoted WAY too soon... at the Iterprise. Lilithena: I've had a vision... Should I tell the others.. but I'm nearly finished with the electrics. Just finish the job, Lilly then tell them... What's the worst that can happen to them? TIG: We got some incoming! does a mad dash to finish the work on the lighting as it switches on and then she rushes to SpongeRunner and TIG. Lilithena: I've had a vision... Darth Squid's eradicated one of his officers. Which means he's got some real staff problems! TIG: How... SpongeBob: Second gift, she has the power to see events that haven't happened yet. The power of visions, she likes to call it. Lilithena: And a final one... snogs him. The TIG looks clearly. Lilithena: The power of being a really great snogger. TIG: I can see... it's pretty good. the footage ends. We find out it was a movie created by SpongeBob. SpongeBob: That was good... Lilithena: It fit me well, especially the snogging part... because I love you SpongeBob! Squidward: Thanks for making me the villain over 'him' (points to Plankton). Plankton: That was going to be my complaint there... TIG: What, for you to shut up? Also... now, I'm stuck on this ship now... It's Five Characters with An Author... and it's only just beginning. Plankton: What the f---.... BE CONTINUED. Category:Spaced Out Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:2017